Onigiris, majus y algo de pasión
by TheMoff3ncito
Summary: Maka prepara algo de comida japonesa en especifica la favorita, pero lo hace en pijamas y cuando Soul llega ve una hermosa rubia cocinando con shorts muy cortos ¿Controlara su deseo? one-shot


Onigiri, manju y algo de pasión

**Primer fic un poco subido de tono / si one-shot listo para ser leído. Maka prepara la comida unos onigiri y algunos manju, solo que lo hace en pijama si y no se ha dado cuenta que Soul llego al apartamento temprano después de su viaje, pero al llegar Soul nota como esta vestida Maka y le da un desangre nasal ¿se podrá controlar?**

-Espero que Soul no llegue todavía y me vea en pijamas- pensaba una rubia de ojos jades que se cuestionaba y prepara unos deliciosos onigiri y manju para su querido compañero Soul y que ella esperaba que algún día se fijara en ella, -Me imagino que diría si me viera ahorita, *jajaja mira a la pecho plano*- pensaba la rubia, -bueno en fin, será mejor que me apure llegará a las 6:00PM y ya son las 5:20- dijo la oji jade, pero de repente llego Soul de sorpresa y callado para sorprender a Maka, que le quería pedir que fuera su novia en invitarla a comer, al asomarse a la cocina vio una rubia con el cabello suelto una camisa blanca y unos shorts muy pero muy cortos, -WTF? Maka- susurro el peli blanco con un desangre nasal, -Quien pensaría que ella tenía tan buen cuerpo- pensaba el albino, -Hm creo haber escuchado algo, ¿Será Soul?- dijo la oji jade volteando hacia todas direcciones, -Seguro no era nada- dijo la rubia volviéndose a concentrar en la comida, -Joder casi me ve, ahora que hago con esas vistas- pensaba el albino.

-20 minutos de sangrado nasal más tarde-

-Listo termine- ahora me iré a cambiar- dijo Maka que al dar un paso hacia la puerta sintió un abrazo tras de ella, -Soul que haces- dijo Maka sonrojada, -Te abrazo boba- dijo el chico anclando su mentón en el cuello de la oji jade, -Basta Soul estoy en pijamas- dijo la chica sonrojada que sonrojo más al sentir un beso de su arma en el cuello, -Soul basta-dijo la oji jade, -porque he de hacerlo, si he esperado tanto por este momento- dijo el chic cargando a la oji jade y clavándole un beso tierno y apasionado a la rubia, hasta que por estúpida falta de oxígeno se tuvieron que separar, -Baka yo también lo espere- dijo la chica con una mirada cálida y sus mejillas rojizas, el albino la beso y la subió a sus hombros, -Idiota pervertido que crees que haces- dijo la rubia sonrojada, -te llevo a la habitación mi señorita bragas sexys- dijo Soul, -ah así? Tú eres mi idiota pervertido- dijo la rubia, -Listo ya estás aquí- dijo el oji rubí clavándole un beso a la rubia, -tonto mira atrás de ti- dijo la rubia, -que cosa Maka- contesto Soul nervioso que cuando se dio cuenta su camisa estaba tirada en un rincón, -Ah ya vi que era esa cosa- dijo el chico quitándole la camisa corta a Maka, - tonto déjame- dijo la chica sonrojándose, -no lo haré señorita bragas sexys- a la cuál abrazó lentamente y le dio un tierno beso, -Te quiero tonto- dijo la rubia antes de rendirse ante su idiota pervertido. –Soul enserio ya no aguanto más- dijo la rubia cansada tapándose con el cobertor muy sonrojada, -Está bien tonta- dijo el albino dándole un tierno beso en su cuello y lamiéndolo al mismo tiempo, -Soul ya basta torpe- dijo la rubia, que de repente sintió un beso entre sus dos pechos, -Soul ya basta tonto MAKA-CHOP – dijo la rubia ya molesta, -Ok ya entendí no tenias que ser tan agresiva- dijo Soul con un hueco en el cráneo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó Soul muy cansado y con hambre, al intentar abrazar a Maka, no pudo ya que ella se había levantado temprano, -Aquí tienes mi idiota pervertido- dijo la oji jade dándole un jugo de naranja con unos onigiri y manju, -Gracias amor- dijo Soul abrazando a Maka delicadamente y dándole un tierno beso, -Etto Maka quisieras ser mi princesa- dijo Soul sonrojado, -Claro que si torpe- dijo la rubia con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos y abrazando al albino.

**Y así demostramos como se pueden llegar a amar 2 personas con un poco de comida japonesa y un poco de años de gran amistad **


End file.
